Madara Uchiha
was the leader of the Uchiha clan prior to the formation of Konohagakure.Naruto chapter 370, page 16 Background Before the era of ninja villages, Madara was the most gifted member of the Uchiha clan. Even by his clan's standards, Madara's chakra was unusually strong. He grew up constantly competing and training with his younger brother, Izuna Uchiha. In their efforts to surpass the other, each gained their own Mangekyō Sharingan. With the power of the Mangekyō the two brothers took control of the clan, with Madara acting as its leader. Under his leadership, the clan conquered all they came across. Because of the never-ending series of battles of the time, Madara eventually began to suffer from overuse of the Mangekyō Sharingan, leaving him blind. In order to regain his sight he took Izuna's eyes for himself, granting him an "eternal" Mangekyō Sharingan with which he led the Uchiha to prosperity. Over the years, the Uchiha had constantly fought with the equally powerful Senju clan. To bring an end to the constant fighting, the leader of the Senju, Hashirama Senju, approached the Uchiha with an offer of peace. Although Madara never wanted peace with the Senju, the rest of the Uchiha wished to end the fighting, and Madara had no choice but to accept. The Senju, the Uchiha, and all the clans they had conquered came together to form the village of Konohagakure. Against Madara's wishes, the villagers selected Hashirama as the village's first Hokage. Madara feared that Hashirama would oppress the Uchiha, and tried to rally support for challenging his leadership. Rather than help him, the Uchiha turned their backs on him, believing he only desired more power. Abandoned by his clan, Madara left the village, later returning in order to challenge Hashirama in battle. They fought at the site that would someday be called the Valley of the End, where Madara used the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox against Hashirama. Control of the Nine-Tails was ultimately taken from him and Madara was believed to have died.Naruto chapter 399, pages 8-12 Madara developed his own Rinnegan shortly before his death. Decades later, a masked-individual known as Tobi began operating under Madara's name. This masked man is known to have manipulated the Fourth Mizukage,Naruto chapter 507, pages 13-15 been the cause behind the Nine-Tails' Attack on Konoha, participated in the Uchiha clan Massacre, and taken a hand in creating and leading Akatsuki.Naruto chapter 509, pages 3-4 While many characters are surprised that "Madara Uchiha" could still be around so many years after his supposed death, they accept Tobi's word on the grounds that only Madara would be capable of such terrible crimes. While Madara's resurrection during the Fourth Great Shinobi World War lends credibility to the belief that he is actually dead, it does not appear that he was actually killed during his fight with Hashirama. When revived, he assumes Nagato – whom Tobi helped to create Akatsuki – was responsible. Similarly, Tobi is in possession of some of Hashirama's DNA, which was acquired during the battle at the Valley of the End and has been put to various uses.Naruto chapter 511, pages 12 Tobi is otherwise intimately familiar with Madara's history, sharing his animosity towards Konoha and the Senju and even going so far as to claim that Izuna willingly gave up his eyes. It is, therefore, difficult to say which actions were those of Tobi and which were those of the real Madara. At the very least, Madara is aware of Tobi's existence. Regardless of who is who, Ōnoki is known to have fought with Madara prior to his "death". Appearance In his youth, Madara had long, spiky shoulder-length black hair with a blue tint. Unlike Izuna, Madara did not keep it tied in a ponytail. He also wore the standard Uchiha clan's outfit: a high collared black shirt with the clan's crest on his upper back and blue pants with bandages at the ends, though Madara tends to leave the collar of his shirt open. On his waist, he had a bandage belt that held a sack that presumably holds ninja tools. Upon declaring truce with the Senju clan and founding Konohagakure, Madara had let his hair grow even longer, to nearly waist-length. He also wore the village's forehead protector, and red armour, similar in appearance to those worn by the samurai and the Senju. Upon defection, he seems to have discarded the forehead protector. Abilities Madara is considered to be one of the most gifted ninja in history and one of the most powerful shinobi ever produced by the Uchiha clan. He has been noted to have been born with particularly powerful chakra which the Nine-Tails claimed to be even more sinister than its own. Taijutsu Madara has shown a high amount of taijutsu and kenjutsu skill, effortlessly disarming a shinobi of his sword and grabbing it, using it very skillfully in battle. He cut a swath through the Fourth Division by just using his taijutsu mastery. His style is similar to that of a graceful dance, and combined with the precognitive abilities of his Sharingan it is almost impossible to hit him with normal means. Nature Transformation Madara has shown a very high level of Fire Release, having shown he is the master of the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique in the anime. Also, in the manga just one of his techniques required many ninja just to counter with a Water Release technique.Naruto chapter 560, page 5 As a Rinnegan user, he should also know how to use the four other elements. Dōjutsu Sharingan Madara had mastered his Sharingan at a young age, and received praise for this. Like Itachi Uchiha, he seems to be able to keep his Sharingan activate at all times. He could also put a victim under a genjutsu with just a glance, effortlessly paralysing them.Naruto chapter 560, page 07 Mangekyō Sharingan Madara was the first of the Uchiha to activate the Mangekyō Sharingan. He and his brother Izuna, who awoke his own soon after Madara did, used this new power to take over the Uchiha clan. After going blind because of the use of the Mangekyō Sharingan, Madara implanted Izuna's eyes into his own body, which then awakened a new "Eternal" Mangekyō Sharingan, a combination of his own and Izuna's Mangekyō Sharingan. With it, he never had to fear the risk of losing his eyesight again. Madara had used his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan to fully control the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. He also had awakened both Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi and thus could also use Susanoo in battle. Unseen in others' variations, Madara's Susanoo demonstrates two entirely different sides that are conjoined along their respective spines, with each displaying a pair of arms and two faces that are distinct from the other. It wields undulating blades in each side right hand and it appears to be capable of contributing towards some of Madara's techniques, as it was seen forming hand seals together with Madara during battle. Rinnegan According to Madara, he awakened the Rinnegan shortly before his death and possesses the ability to switch between his Rinnegan and Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan at will. He is easily able to absorb the chakra of ninjutsu using Preta Path's ability.Naruto chapter 560, pages 14-16 Also, when combined with his Susanoo, he was able to pull a massive asteroid to the battlefield.Naruto chapter 560, page 16 Equipment Madara has been shown with a diverse range of weapons over the years. He carried a war fan with him for most of his life up until his battle with Hashirama. In addition to the war fan, he had a kama with him when fighting Hashirama.Naruto chapter 399, page 11 He is also seen wielding various numbers of swords at different times throughout the majority of his life, since his days on the battlefield.Naruto chapter 400, page 9 Part II Shinobi World War Arc Tobi leads Akatsuki during the Fourth Great Shinobi World War against the Allied Shinobi Forces to capture the two remaining jinchūriki and complete his Eye of the Moon Plan. Kabuto Yakushi, a former associate of Akatsuki, approaches Tobi and requests that he be allowed to help in the war-effort. To force Tobi's consent, he resurrects Madara Uchiha. Horrified that Kabuto is aware that Madara is dead, Tobi agrees to an alliance. During the various battles, Kabuto revives other once-famous shinobi to combat the Allies. Naruto Uzumaki, jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails, systematically decimates these resurrected ninja, forcing Kabuto to takes drastic measures; he forces Mū to summon the revived Madara to the battlefield. Madara assumes that Nagato has finally used the Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique to bring him back from the dead. Mū corrects him, explaining that it is the Impure World Resurrection. Familiar with the technique, Madara asks who is responsible for their revivals. Because Mū does not know, Kabuto speaks through Mū and introduces himself, identifying himself as Tobi's assistant and explaining that Madara has been restored beyond what he was in his prime. Madara and Mū confront the Fourth Division and one of Naruto's shadow clones. Kabuto requests that Madara demonstrate his legendary skills, so Madara proceeds to tear through the Division's forces. Naruto, the Fifth Kazekage, and the Third Tsuchikage attempt to team up against him, but Madara's Susanoo protects him from damage. They try a second time and almost succeed in striking him with Naruto's Rasenshuriken. Madara activates his Rinnegan and uses the Preta Path's ability to absorb the attack. When Kabuto tries to credit the modifications for Madara's power, Madara drags down an asteroid to demonstrate that it is entirely his own doing. Trivia * can be translated as "spots". * According to the third databook: ** Madara's hobby is falconry. ** Madara's favorite food is inarizushi, while his least favourite is roe. ** Madara wishes to fight the upper class Konoha ninja. ** Madara's favorite phrase is . References he:מאדארה אוצ'יהא es:Madara Uchiha